forcecastfandomcom-20200214-history
Weekly ForceCast: November 10, 2012
As the news and rumors about Disney's acquisition of Lucasfilm and The Star Wars Sequel Trilogy continue to roll in, The ForceCast is here to help you sort it all out. From the buzz about potential directors and storylines, to fan reaction and beyond, we explore it all. Also, we reveal the first official Disney/Star Wars collaboration in the wake of the big announcement. Plus, we announce the winner of The Clone Wars Season 4 Blu Ray, The Billy Dee Quote of the Week returns, and much more! '' Guests *Guests go here. Topics *Jimmy picks the winner of ''The Clone Wars Season Four Blu-ray set from among the fans who reviewed The ForceCast on iTunes. *The Billy Dee Quote of the Week **Williams guest-starred as a World War II veteran on NCIS on October 30th. **At Phoenix Comic-Con in 2011, Williams' manager told the audience to "watch StarWars.com" in the next thirty days for some kind of announcement about Williams' continued involvement in the Star Wars franchise. No announcement was made. At Fan Days later that year, TFN's Eric Geller asked Williams if he could say anything yet, but Williams' representative said no. Jason and Jimmy agree that this announcement was probably Williams' role in Star Wars Detours and not anything having to do with the Star Wars Sequel Trilogy. *Star Wars in Pop Culture **R2-D2 and C-3PO "guest-starred" on an episode of a Disney Channel show called Ant Farm during a scene at Skywalker Ranch. **Comic Book Guy referred to the sarlacc pit and the Geonosian arena on the latest episode of The Simpsons. **Jimmy and Jedi Journals' Chris Wyman were interviewed by The Wall Street Journal's Jason Evans about Disney buying Lucasfilm. Jimmy also appeared on WGN Radio's "The Bill Leff Show" to discuss the acquisition. *Headline News **Jason starts The ForceCast's coverage of Star Wars Episode VII rumors with an October 21, 2009 rumor from the blog MarketSaw: " I have been hearing rumblings... extremely quiet at first, but now heating up significantly and from a trusted source - that George Lucas is preparing to unleash another STAR WARS trilogy upon us ... Lucas will be producing and NOT directing these new episodes apparently!" **Disney was rumored to be considering the purchase of Hasbro, although this rumor was subsequently debunked. **Harry Knowles wrote at Ain't It Cool News, "I wouldn't be surprised to hear Disney buying maker Tippett Studios too." This sparks a discussion between Jason and Jimmy about the design aesthetics that might be featured in the sequel films. **''The Columbus Dispatch'' wrote about why Star Wars might film in Ohio. **The blog Nerdvana picked up on a comment by George Lucas in the first of his and Kathleen Kennedy's video discussions about the future of Lucasfilm. In the video, Lucas remarked that he could start looking at the sequels as an outside observer: "Gosh, they’re out in the snow, and it’s cold." Whether or not this comment referred to Hoth in Episode V or to actual Episode VII story material remains to be seen. **Someone on the "Save the Lars Homestead" Facebook page posted the following: "I spoke to a guy working at Disney, Ireland this afternoon. He told me that Disney are in discussions about purchasing properties in Tunisia." **The same source that gave MarketSaw their 2009 scoop on the Sequel Trilogy has now provided more information, including this: "Luke Skywalker is a primary focus, as are many of the original trilogy cast. ... You will see a tone more in line with the original trilogy, and specifically featuring that cast, if everything shakes out as intended." Jason and Jimmy review these and other rumors in MarketSaw's new report. Significant quotes *Quotes go here. Audible.com Sponsorship *Visit AudiblePodcast.com/TFN for a free audiobook download.